Till I foUnd YoU
by cheddarpuff27
Summary: Mikan has been in a lot of problem... how will Natsume help her? find out!review please! no flames!


**Till I Found You**

It is was a cold night at alice academy. There is a couple talking under the sakura tree, namely Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura. They are now 14 years old and had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Mikan had grown perfectly. She had curves in her body that make her hot and sexy. Her angelic face and smile is still there. She's now famous in the school and she has already a fans club. She matured in mind and she's nOw genius making a lot of guys fall for her causing her boyfriend Natsume Hyuuga to be overprotective. Well, Natsume Hyuuga had matured in physical. He is more handsome than before making a lot of girls fall for him, but we all know were his heart truly belongs.As for Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai, they are now happily together. But hotaru hasn't changed her blackmailing in Ruka. But they are happy together. (well, I guess I had gone too far. Let's continue the couple that were talking under the sakura tree)

"Polka dots panty girl"

"Pervert. When will you stop calling me names and what's hard with calling me my name?"

"I just enjoy calling you names. It's late. I'll take you back to your room"

"Ok"

They started to walk to Mikan's room when they are inside the capus Natsume suddenly stops. He forgot his wallet they didn't know that 3 male students were following them.

"Hey, Natsume what's wrong?"

"I just forget something at the sakura tree. Wait for me here, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok"

Then Natsume went back to the sakura tree. Mikan was staring at the light bulb when it suddenly turned off. It was now completely dark and Mikan is scared. Suddenly, three male figure appeared in front of her.

"Hi. Your Mikan Sakura right?" asked a male voice

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" she asked.

"We are your admirers."

"What do you want from me?" Mikan said.

"Can we borrow you Ms. Sakura? Just for one night only please?" one of the men asked and he slowly put his hands on Mikan's waist.

"Hey! What are you doing!?! Stop that! I don't know you! Get away from me! Stupid!"

she said angrily.

"Might as well take you by force" one of the men said. He injected something in Mikan's arm and she quickly fell on the floor unconscious.

"At Last we got you Mikan Sakura! You're now mine! He said and before he could touch her, the 3 men's hair and clothes was set on fire. The lights went on and there showed up the angry Natsume Hyuuga. The 3 men run for their dear life. Natsume quickly carry Mikan in the hospital. When he went there, all doctors came rushing to him. Mikan was put in the emergency room and while she was being observed by the doctors, natsume told Imai and Ruka that Mikan was sent in the hospital. They went there and wait for the doctor to come outside. They were all silent then the emergency room door opened revealing the doctor.

"How's she?" asked Hotaru while Natsume and Ruka were listening attentively.

"She has been ejected by a sleeping injection. And we found out that she has a disease that when she's so tired she will cough blood. If she coughs too much blood, there's a possibility that she will die. So please take care of her."

They were all shocked at what the doctor said.

The next 2 days

Mikan was now well and she was aware of her sickness. She searched for Natsume but can't find him so she asked Ruka.

"Ruka-pyon, did you see natsume?"

"Huh?"

"I said if you have seen Natsume?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"He didn't tell anything to me. Where is he?

"He had a mission this day. Well, got to go now Mikan. Bye."

Mikan walked to the Sakura tree and there's only one thought in her mind: Why Natsume didn't tell me that he has a mission today? Just then Imai Hotaru apperead in front of her.

She wore a worried face.

"Mikan, I had to tell you something"

"What's it Hotaru?"

"Will you promise to calm down when I tell you?

"Yeah"

"Well… your jii-chan…"

"What? What about him?" Mikan said worrily.

"… He … died early this morning"

"What? If you're joking that's not a bad joke!"

"I'm not joking!"

"But… this must be a nightmare" Mikan slap her self while crying. She runs into the northern wood.

"Mikan! Where are you going???! Hotaru called but she ignored her.

Mikan ran and ran while crying hardly. 'first, natsume didn't tell me that he's going on a mission and second, jii-chan passed away. This life is like a hell, there are no reason for me to live' she thought. She's still running and she suddenly stops, she's now coughing blood.

**AT THE ACADEMY**

"Ruka, Hyuuga!!! Come quick" Hotaru said while he spotted the two.

The two run to her when they saw her face was very worried.

"What's the matter Hotaru? Ruka asked.

"Mikan!"

"What about Mikan? Natsume asked worriedly.

"Her jii-chan died and I told her earlier. She ran through the Northern woods and I can't find them. Maybe she's now coughing blood, we must find her quick!" Hotaru said while holding the medicine of Mikan and a jag of water."

They all ran to the Northern Forest and they immediately came looking for her.

**NORTHERN WOODS**

Mikan was violently coughing blood.

Natsume and the group had found her. They all rush to her and Hotaru let her drink her medicine. For a minute she stop coughing but her body is weak. Natsume brought her to her room and slept with her there incase something might happen to Mikan.

Morning came…

"Jii-chan, why do you leave me?" Mikan was saying while dreaming and she was crying. Natsume notice this and he embraced her. Mikan felt that someone was hugging her. She opened her eyes and saw Natsume staring at her. She sat up and looked at him angrily.

"Hey, what did I do know?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you have a mission yesterday? I keep on looking on you but you're not everywhere"

"I just don't want to worry you. And you… why did you run non stop yesterday? You know that you have a disease…"

"There's no reason for me live. I don't have any family left with me anymore, jii-chan passed away yesterday." Then her tears came rushing down her face.

" Do you think so? What about me? If you will die then I must too because you're the reason why I live" Natsume said to her.

Mikan stood up and hugged Natsume so tight.

"Thanks Natsume. You too are my life. I can't live without you."

"I love you, Natsume"

"I love you, Mikan"

"So let's go to Central town. We must have some fun." Natsume said.

"Ok"

Central Town

"Hey, let's sing"

"Ok"

**Till I Found You by: Freestyle**

**Natsume:**

I was alone not long ago  
Without a love to call my own  
I was afraid and thought  
It wasn't meant for me  
I didn't need anybody else  
That was what  
I would tell myself  
And I believed that  
That was how it would be

I used to think that I was fine,  
Oh, that I was doin' okay  
I didn't know that  
I was blind  
I just went on along my way  
I didn't know what  
I was missing till  
I felt your tender lips  
Kissing my fears away  
I'm so glad you're  
Here to stay

**Both:**

I never had somebody  
I could lean on  
I never had a shoulder  
I could cry on till  
I found you baby  
Till I found you  
And I never had somebody  
I would think about  
I never had someone  
I couldn't do without till  
I found you baby  
Till I found you

**Mikan:**

I had been badly hurt before  
Ever since then  
I would ignore  
A chance for love  
I thought it was a lie  
I learned to rely upon  
Myself and  
I thought  
I was doing well  
Until you came up  
With something  
I just can't deny

I used to think that  
I was fine  
Oh that  
I was doing all right  
I would go on and  
Do my thing  
Everyday and every night  
I didn't know what  
I was missing till  
I felt your  
Tender love  
Fillin me' up inside  
I love you with  
All my might

**Both:**

I never had somebody  
I could lean on  
I never had a shoulder  
I could cry on till  
I found you baby  
Till I found you  
And I never had somebody  
I would think about  
I never had someone  
I couldn't do without till  
I found you baby  
Till I found you

**Natsume:**

And I never knew how  
Good a love could feel  
Till I found you 

**Mikan:**

And I never thought  
That a love could  
Be so real 

**Both:**

Till I found you

THE END!

**rEvIeW PlEaSe! nO FlAmEs!**

**-nIcKz-**


End file.
